You Make My Heart Beat
by StillLovely
Summary: Logan has a moment of insecurity. James is there to fix it. Jagan SLASH.


**Author's Note: **This was a Christmas present to my wonderful, fantastic, amazing Fetish Twin. :) I am now sharing it with everyone else. Jess, thank you for encouraging me to write this! I love you so so much and I can't imagine not having you in my life!

I hope you all love this as much as my Twin did! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the boys. *pouts* I do not own the show. *cries* But at least I own the plot! *dances*

* * *

Logan awoke to rain. It was falling softly over the still-dark city, shrouding the early morning in a cool, misty fog. The sight of it made Logan want to feel cold, but the warm body pressed against his prevented the chill from entering his bones. It didn't matter though; the grey sky and rolling clouds matched his mood impeccably.

One look at the alarm clock told Logan that he still had an hour until they needed to be up for rehearsal.

Logan gave a sigh and pressed himself closer to the body behind him, the arm over his waist tightening in response. Logan lifted his arm and laid it atop the slightly tan arm, twining their fingers together.

A delighted shiver wracked his form as lips pressed against the back of his neck.

"What's a matter, baby?"

James voice was deep and saturated with sleep, but still concerned and loving. When Logan merely shrugged and tightened his grip on his hand, James pulled him closer, if that was at all possible.

"Come on babe, I can tell something is wrong," James whispered softly, nuzzling Logan's dark hair with his face, pressing a kiss to the scalp.

Logan unwound their fingers and turned over to face his boyfriend. A gentle push to the shoulder had James flat on his back. Logan cuddled up to his side, pressing his ear against the taller boy's chest. The soft _thump-thump thump-thump thump-thump _of James' heart immediately calmed him.

"It's nothing," the shorter boys whispered back tiredly, closing his eyes. "I'm just tired."

"Logan" James said quietly, "I know when you're hiding something from me."

"I'm not hiding anything."

James slowly rubbed his back. "Logie, I know you are. Just talk to me."

Logan sighed and sat up slowly, leaning back against the headboard. James stayed laying on his back, staring up at the boy he loved. The shorter brunette reached out and touched James' chest, tracing patterns with his fingers right over where his heart was.

Logan eyes flicked up to James', seeing the absolute love and concern in the hazel orbs, and sighed.

"I got my letter from Stanford," he said wearily, hands ceasing their motions against his boyfriend's chest.

James gently took Logan's hand in his, giving an encouraging squeeze. "And?"

"I- I got in."

James smiled widely and sat up, wrapping his arms around Logan, holding him tightly to his side. A minute later, he pulled away and smiled down at the boy in his arms.

"Congratulations, babe. I always knew you could do it."

Logan gave a weak smile and leaned his head on James' shoulder. "Yeah."

James pulled away, keeping one arm around Logan's shoulders. He stared at Logan, confusion and worry marring his perfect features.

"Why aren't you more excited?"

Logan had been wanting to go to medical school since he was seven. When they had moved to Hollywood at sixteen to become Big Time Rush, he'd still done everything he could to go to one of the country's top schools. And now, at eighteen, he'd found out he'd gotten into Stanford, one of his dream schools, but he looked almost like he didn't care.

Logan shrugged, snuggling further into James' side.

"I'm just nervous, I guess. I'm happy, I really am. This is what I've always wanted. I'm just a little in shock that it's really happening."

James pulled him closer, rubbing his shoulder gently. "You shouldn't be nervous, Logie. You deserve this more than anyone."

Logan smiled weakly. "I know. I've always wanted this."

"So why are you nervous? I know it's not about school itself, because you've always been good at that." James said gently, running gentle fingers through Logan's dark hair.

"No, it's not school. I just…" Logan sighed. "It's stupid."

James shook his head. "Whatever it is, it isn't stupid, Logan. You can tell me, you know that."

Logan pulled away, drawing his knees to his chest. He rested his chin on them, closing his eyes.

"I just… what if I'm not good enough?" He turned his head and rested his cheek on his knees, watching James with wide eyes. "What if I'm not made to be a doctor?"

James shook his head and scooted closer to Logan, once again pulling him into his arms. "Where is this coming from, Logan? Of course you're good enough! This has always been your dream!"

"Yeah but… what if my dreams were just that? Dreams? Just because I want it doesn't mean I can do it."

James hugged Logan to his chest, letting the small boy rest against him. He became somewhat alarmed when he felt his T-shirt grow damp.

"Logan," James said gently. "You are meant to do this. You can do this!"

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better, you know," Logan muttered, sounded so dejected it hurt James to hear.

"I'm not lying, Logan. You are going to be a great doctor."

"You think so?"

"I know so. But really, babe, you shouldn't be worried about this. You've been accepted into Pre-med. It's not like you'll be going off in the fall to perform brain surgery."

"Yeah, but-"

Logan's argument was silenced by warm lips pressing to his. He melted into the kiss, legs slowly uncurling from his chest, body turning towards James. His eyes fluttered shut as James brought a hand to the back of his neck and kissed him even deeper.

James pulled away after a moment, resting their foreheads together.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Logan?"

Logan's brown eyes fluttered open and gazed into his own hazel eyes innocently, still dazed from the sudden kiss.

"Hmm?"

"You just, you're so perfect. I love you so much," James whispered.

Logan smiled softly, forgetting for a moment why he was upset. "I love you too."

* * *

That evening found James in the kitchen in front of the stove, slowly stirring a pot of alfredo sauce. He'd been worried for his lover all day, unable to see past the troubled eyes and furrowed brow.

After much convincing and bribing, James had managed to get Carlos and Kendall to take Logan out for the afternoon so that he could prepare for tonight. What the taller brunette had planned wasn't much; Logan's favorite dinner of fettuccine alfredo and then a movie. But really, all he wanted was to help his love relax.

James was pulled from his thoughts by the ringing of his phone. A quick look at the screen told him that he had a text from Kendall.

_Almost home. Ten minutes. _

James typed in an appropriate response and slipped the phone back into the pocket of his jeans. After making sure that all the burners were off and nothing was going to set the kitchen on fire, James stepped away from the kitchen and headed to the orange couch. He'd piled blankets and pillows on it earlier, and now he arranged them to make a bed of sorts that looked far too comfortable to ever leave.

Just as he'd thrown down the last blanket, the front door opened. Logan walked in, eyes widening at the sight of the couch.

"What are you doing?" he asked, slipping off his jacket and hanging it by the door.

James stepped towards him, wrapping his arms around the shorter boys waist, and leaned down to kiss him.

"I was making a comfy bed on the couch."

"Why?" Logan lifted an eyebrow and peered around James. "What's wrong with our bed?"

James' heart fluttered at the words 'our bed.' Even after six months, it was still hard to believe that someone like Logan could be his.

"Well," James said slowly, pulling Logan closer, "I know how much you've been stressing, so I figured you could use a relaxing night in. I made your favorite, fettuccine alfredo. We can just lounge on the couch in pjs and watch some movies. I know it's not romantic or anything-"

"I love it. Thank you," Logan interrupted, smiling up at James brightly. The shorter boy leaned up on tip toe to press a soft kiss to James' cheek. "How do you always know exactly what I need?"

"I just know you really well," James replied, watching as Logan's smile grew even bigger, and feeling his heart flutter again.

"I'm glad," Logan whispered before pressing their lips together in a slow kiss.

* * *

"James, have you ever considered becoming a chef?"

James laughed. "I only made pasta, Logie. It's not quality cooking."

"But it was so good. I bet all the chefs in the world couldn't compare to you," Logan teased.

James rolled his eyes as he returned to the couch. As soon as he sat down, Logan was pressed up against him, head on his chest.

"Thank you, James," Logan said quietly. "This is exactly what I needed."

James gently pushed Logan away from him and leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you, Logan."

Logan smiled against James' lips.

"I love you, too."

James kissed him again, deeper this time, with more fervency. Logan melted into the kiss, feeling as though his body had burst into flames. He wrapped his arms around James neck and slowly straddled his hips, letting a low moan escaped as their lower halves connected. His lips parted almost automatically as James licked at them, allowing the taller boy to map out the crevices of his mouth. Another moan escaped the shorter boy as James pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. James always knew just what to do to make him squirm.

Logan pulled away gasping, suddenly realizing that he'd been holding his breath. Before he could even begin to catch his breath, James stole it again by pressing his lips to Logan's neck, kissing and nipping along his pulse point.

"James," Logan gasped out, throwing his head back to allow James more access to the creamy skin.

James moaned as he felt Logan's pulse thump erratically beneath his lips and tongue. How could something so trivial make his own heart beat like a drum?

James pulled back, smirking with pride at the sight of the purple spot on Logan's neck. His eyes traveled to Logan's face, heart beating even faster at the sight of his lover; lips parted, chest heaving, eyes heavy-lidded and glazed over with need.

He surged forward and pressed their lips together again. His hands traveled down Logan's back to the hem of his shirt, fiddling with it for a moment before slipping underneath. He trailed his fingers up Logan's side, then down his chest, eliciting more moans as he flicked at Logan's nipples.

Without a second thought, James stood, Logan still straddling his waist. He walked slowly, mouth still attached to Logan's, finally separating so Logan could fall back onto the bed. James shut the door quickly, then turned back to Logan. His eyes widened in delight as he spotted something on the desk across the room. He snatched it up and returned to Logan, who was still a bit dazed.

Logan smiled lazily as James hovered over him, pressing kisses to his jaw, cheek, neck, always returning to his lips. He smiled even wider as James leaned back, straddling his hips, and pulled off his shirt.

"Enjoying the view?" James teased, leaning back down to mouth at Logan's pulse point again. Something about the way he could feel the steady _thump-thump _of Logan's pulse beneath his lips made James go wild.

"More than you can imagine," Logan gasped out, hips bucking up as James bit down gently.

James trailed his hands down to the hem of Logan's shirt, gripping it tightly and tugging it up over the smaller boy's head. Logan sat up a bit, allowing the red fabric to be pulled away and thrown across the room. He fell back to bed, James following, kissing along his collar bone slowly, then his throat, then across the other collar bone.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Logan?" James asked, nipping gently at Logan's throat.

"Mmm. Probably the same as you do to me."

James laughed softly, slowly kissing his way up Logan's neck to his jaw, heart thudding against his chest as he felt the smaller boy writhe beneath him. He reached to the side and grabbed the stethoscope he'd snatched earlier.

Logan's eyes fluttered open and stared up at him in confusion as he gently placed the earpieces in Logan's ears.

James, what are you-"

"Shh, I need to show you something."

Hazel eyes locked to Logan's chocolate ones, James placed a gentle kiss to the chest piece before leaning up a bit and pressing it to his chest, right over his erratically-beating heart. He smirked as Logan sucked in a sharp breath. He leaned back down, ghosting his lips over Logan's cheek.

"You hear that?" he murmured. "You make it do that."

Logan tried to catch his breath as he listened to James' heartbeat thump in his ears. He didn't say a word, only lifted a hand to lay atop James' over the chest piece.

"What do you think, Doctor Mitchell? What's the diagnosis?"

James was taken off guard as Logan rolled them over. The smaller boy was smiling down at him, a look of thanks peeking out from beneath the love and lust in his eyes. James new right then that he was doing something right.

"I don't know, Mr. Diamond," Logan answered, leaning down to kiss the taller boy on the cheek, heat surging through him as he heard James' heart thud extra loud at the contact. He moved the chest piece of the stethoscope around, pausing when he got to a place where James' heartbeat was loudest. "I might have to run some tests."

James shivered as Logan's voice deepened, feeling as though he may burst into flames or melt into a puddle or, well, something.

"What kind of tests?" The last word came out a hiss as Logan bit down on his earlobe.

"All sorts of tests," Logan whispered into the taller boy's ear, sounding far too naughty to be the same Logan Mitchell who blushed at the mention of condoms in sex ed.

"Mmm, will they take long?"

"All. Night. Long." Each word was punctuated with a kiss, the last one to his lips. James willingly opened his mouth, allowing his boyfriend to explore. He moaned as their tongues collided, rolling together in a way that made his head spin.

"Well, we better get started then," he said, pulling away slowly.

Logan merely smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.

* * *

"I love you," Logan mumbled, pressing himself against James' chest, ear easily seeking out and finding James' slowly beating heart.

James smiled as he lazily stroked Logan's dark hair, fingers continually pausing on Logan's neck, right on the dark purple bruise.

"I love you, too." His smile grew as he felt Logan's neck jump as his pulse quickened for a split second.

"Thank you for tonight. It was exactly what I needed."

James laughed softly. "Even though we were supposed to just relax in front of the TV."

Logan tightened his grip on James waist. "I feel pretty relaxed right now."

If James smiled any wider, his face might split in half.

"Good," he whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to Logan's hair. "That was my plan."


End file.
